


Stony - Blurry

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, One sided Stony, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stony one shot based on 'Blurry' by Puddle of Mudd.  Tony doesn't love Steve, and he doesn't know what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stony - Blurry

Steve watched everyone on the streets, their faces blurred. Even if his eyes hadn't been glazed over, even if he hadn't been so engrossed if sad thoughts, they would have been blurry. Blurry, meaningless, unnecessary, just like him. Everyone he knew was dead, except The Avengers - Earth's Mightiest Fuck-Ups. And they weren't a team.

Everyone in this damn world was so petty and mean. He felt stupid, and angry, and incomplete. And going back to Stark Tower was going to make it worse. He had stormed out for no apparent reason, but he just couldn't do this anymore. He was stumbling through life, crawling, alone and helpless.

He remembered how, when he had just first been woken, Tony had helped. He had taught Steve how to survive in this foreign world. Perhaps a little too well. For Steve, surviving in this world was synonymous with staying with Tony. And now he couldn't. So many times, Steve had been aching to tell Tony how he felt, to promise his protection from everything.

But Tony had shoved it in his face, that he and Pepper were back together. And that pain was never going to be taken, for only Tony could do that. Tony would never, never realise how Steve felt, and would certainly never reciprocate it, never feel the same way.

Steve turned his gaze back to the people walking past, blurred and useless, and felt himself fade into the background, where he was destined to stay.


End file.
